


Wishful Thinking

by wonderfulchaos



Series: A World of Pleasant Memories [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 500themes, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, M/M, Meeting on a train AU, theme - a time for tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: In a world where vampires don’t exist, Sakuya still manages to find his way to Mahiru’s side.





	

> We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken. - _Fyodor Dostoevsky_

Commuting to school was both a hassle and a blessing as far as Sakuya was concerned.

It meant waking up at an inhumane hour to get on a bullet train that would take him to _another_ train stop, which he would have to board if he wanted to get to school on time. So he could continue his education. He had long since stopped questioning his choice to do so, mostly because his reason for doing it sat across from him on the train every day and was always fast asleep when he saw him, snuggled up against either one of two people.

He didn’t go to the same school as the boy, whose uniform was _orange_ for crying out loud. Let it never be said that Sakuya didn’t have standards, and those standards usually consisted of anything firefly green or variations of it. And while his school of choice didn’t have that exact shade, it was a close thing. His uniform did stand out in a crowd. So it was a bit of a wonder the boy hadn’t noticed him, what with his uniform being an intentional neon sign that read: Look at me!

That probably had something to do with the fact the boy was always, _always_ sleeping. In the mornings, in the evenings, did he not sleep enough at home? It was cute, though. He hadn’t seen someone so unguarded in a long time, and that was what had drawn his attention in the first place. There were plenty of other passengers around them, but it was always this boy that made him stare.

He had been caught by the boy’s friends a few times. Receiving glares from the punk with blond hair, and concerned glances from the taller one. They were protective and coddling, a likely group of childhood friends from their gestures and casual touches. It was infuriating to watch sometimes.

Regardless, he took any opportunity he could to look. It wasn’t like there was anything else to do this early in the morning, and his headphones made it seem like he was more interested in whatever music he had playing. With a deliberate slowness, he let his gaze wander from one end of the train to the other, resting a little longer than necessary on the sleeping boy before resuming his act with a smug sense of accomplishment. Let it also never be said that Sakuya didn’t get into situations that he couldn’t get excused from as soon as he opened his mouth. ‘Oh, you thought I was looking at your friend? But I also looked at you and you and him and her and that guy over there with the half-assed wig. Does that mean I’m interested in every single one of them?’

It also meant he was fully prepared when one of the boy’s friends approached him today, of all days, and poked him in the chest. Perhaps it would have been intimidating if the blond punk wasn’t a head shorter and looked like an angry chihuahau. “Quit it!” yapped the punk, and Sakuya turned his head to the side, coughing into his fist to hide a laugh.

When he was done, he faced the other boy with a winning smile. “Yes?”

“You know what I’m talking about. Quit staring at Mahiru!”

At least he had a name to work with now. “I’m sorry, who is that?” He purposely looked around as if he had no clue. “Have we met before?”

Under his breath, the punk muttered something suspiciously like, “I told Ko this wouldn’t work.” Then louder, he asked, “Do you mind not being a weird stalker for one day? Just one day. That’s all I’m asking.”

Curious but still wanting to mess with him, Sakuya inquired, “Is something wrong? If there’s something I can do to help …”

“Yeah, you can help,” the punk insisted, “by not looking at Mahiru like he’s your raison d'etre, okay? It’s gonna freak him out if he catches you.”

Biting his lip and putting on a dejected puppy act, Sakuya continued with a long drawn out sigh. “I see. You think I would do something? So, in other words,” and then he couldn’t help but grin, “Mahiru’s going to be all alone this afternoon, huh. Thanks for the heads up!”

“I never said that!” spluttered the punk. “What the - how did you know?”

“Ah, so I was right.” Nodding, Sakuya added, “Really, thanks for letting me know. I’ll make sure no one bothers him. You can count on me!”

The constipated look that put on the punk’s face was hysterical. “I don’t remember asking for your help either,” the punk growled. “You know, this wouldn’t be so damned awkward if you weren’t a coward and afraid to talk to him. Because like hell I’m going to let _him_ wander over to _you_.”

“Woah, woah, okay. Calm down.” Holding up his hands, Sakuya stated politely, “I have no idea why you’re trying to provoke me, but I can assure you: I have the best of intentions. No need to worry. I’m a perfectly nice, and handsome if I might add, young man. Your concern is touching, but do I look like a bad guy?”

For a split second, the punk seemed about ready to say something like, “Hell yes!” But the moment passed, and instead, he said, “Whatever.” It wasn’t agreement or a dismissal, so Sakuya cheerfully considered it to be his one and only chance to get closer to the boy he’d taken an interest in.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Today was, in fact, a terrible day. He had forgotten his wallet at home, having been half-asleep when he left. His homework for Math was mysteriously missing and he had been forced to plead his case: “I swear my dog ate it!” “I thought you were allergic to dogs.” “Ah, that was last week. I’m all cured now, sensei.” His excuses backfired on him and he had been held back after class for a lecture on why math was _so very_ important.

Needless to say, he was not in the best of moods when he boarded the train for the ride home. His stomach was filing a petition for 'eat or die’, rumbling every few minutes to remind him that he hadn’t eaten since this morning. Someone sat down beside him and laughed, honestly amused at his misfortune. He turned his head to snap at the person to leave him alone, beginning to tug his headphone on in the process, but he halted mid-exclamation and winded up with a tongue-tied, “Heywoahyou'rekindofclosehahawow.” The adorably confused expression he received was worth it; doubly so when it came from the person he was always watching.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“No, I mean … I, uh … hi, I’m Sakuya.” It was easier to go with an introduction than explain his earlier flustered response, so he stuck out his hand, recovering with a wide grin. “Come here often?”

With another of those soft, genuine laughs, Mahiru offered him a bag in replace of shaking hands. “Here, I bought manju while I was waiting on the train. You can have some if you like.” Then with another snicker and a flicker of brown eyes in the opposite direction, Mahiru teased, “And yes, I suppose I do come here often. It’s public transportation, after all.”

From this close up, Sakuya was distracted by the minute details he could see. The curve of a happy smile on a trusting face. The way the ends of his hair twirled into brown little spins. The sweep of his eyelashes as he blinked, his eyebrows shooting up in question. _Ah, what was I doing again?_ Glancing away, Sakuya tried to remember what Mahiru had been talking about, because he had been busy staring. Right, something about public transportation. “It’s not as crowded as it usually is today,” he commented, feeling as lame as it probably sounded.

Mahiru shrugged, gave up on holding out the manju, and started eating one. His right cheek puffed up as he chewed, so content around a stranger that Sakuya wanted to scream, _Oi, have some self-awareness, what if I was a jerk!_ Any plans to say anything were ruined as soon his stomach complained about being ignored. _Excuse you, I was having a moment._ At least Mahiru didn’t laugh this time, but he did hold out the bag again. “Sure you don’t want one? I bought enough to share with my friends; I forgot they were going to karaoke tonight.”

“You’re not joining them?” Sakuya inquired, trying for casual - but he was pretty sure it came out sounding greedy. He wanted to know everything about this boy, and he was actually awake for once. Awake and responsive and more captivating than should have been possible. Because it wasn’t cowardice that had kept Sakuya away; it was a deep-seated want. A want to protect this boy’s peace. He had thought it would be enough to watch from afar and treasure something he could only have like that. This, though, was an opportunity.

Once Mahiru finished his manju, he used his thumb to wipe away crumbs, explaining absently, “I have chores to do at home.”

“That’s sounds … uh, delightful,” lied Sakuya. “Nice evening you have planned there.”

“Well, someone has to do them.” Indignant, Mahiru crossed his arms. “Why, what do _you_ have planned?”

“Oh, me?” Humming in thought, Sakuya placed a finger to his lips. Here it was, the perfect set-up to say what he had been wanting to say for way too long. “I suppose my plans consist of asking a cutie out for dinner because I am - as you guessed it - starving, but as luck would have it,” he snatched one of the manju with a devilish grin, “a cutie’s brought dinner to me!”

Mahiru’s mouth formed a little 'oh’ of understanding, his cheeks starting to glow a faint red. It spread to the tips of ears. “I-I’m not cute!”

“Sorry, sorry. Would you prefer I called you beautiful? Gorgeous? A stunningly rare -”

“If you finish that sentence, I think I’m going to have to take my food elsewhere,” declared Mahiru, already crinkling up his bag in preparation.

Sighing theatrically, Sakuya held tight to the one manju he had managed to snag. “Oh no, a cutie I can’t compliment. How cruel the world is! How vast and disappointing, why -”

In a surprising move, Mahiru took out another manju and shoved it into Sakuya’s steadily running mouth. “Okay, okay, eat the damn thing already. It’s getting cold.”

He did, a warm, coiling something in his gut telling him to shut up and enjoy this moment while it lasted. When he was done, he licked his lips and coyly reminded, “I never did get your name.”

“Mahiru,” the boy replied without missing a beat as he began to get comfortable in his seat and yawn. “Shirota Mahiru. Ah, I hope you don’t mind if I take a nap? I was wondering if …” Mahiru colored again, a pale dusting of pink, asking, “Could you wake me up when we get to the second to last station?”

“Of course,” Sakuya offered immediately. Despite the fact that his stop was before that. It was an excuse to stick around and he wasn’t going to pass it up. “Feel free to rest.”

“Thanks,” answered Mahiru sleepily, his head listing to the side. “It’s been a long day.”

Taking advantage, Sakuya moved closer and proposed, “Hey, as thanks for the food, I’ll be your pillow.” He was a heartbeat too late, though. Breath evening out, Mahiru was no longer awake to hear it. “You really should be more careful,” he mumbled to the sleeping boy, slipping his shoulder under the boy’s head and pulling him against his side. “People will take advantage.” Whispering into Mahiru’s hair, he told him, “Even me,” as he rested his chin on top of the boy’s brown hair, breathing in the scent of freshly baked goods and something woodsy. It was relaxing, enough to make him want to join Mahiru in rest, but there was one more thing he wanted to ask, “Hey, hey, Mahiru. When we wake up, promise me you’ll call me Sakkun.”

Until he fell asleep he kept up a steady stream of _Sakkun, Sakkun, please call me Sakkun_ ; and it followed him into his dreams, to where Mahiru called him that like they were childhood friends. It was such a pleasant lie that he didn’t ever want to awaken from it.


End file.
